


Playtime Interrupted

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy catches Spike writing a love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaymesoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/gifts).



>   This is a birthday present for [](http://slaymesoftly.livejournal.com/profile)[**slaymesoftly**](http://slaymesoftly.livejournal.com/)  - I hope you're having a wonderful day!

“Watcha doin’?” Buffy purred into Spike’s ear.

Kneeling behind him on the bed, her hands snaked around his waist while her lips nibbled on his earlobe. She delighted in the way his body leaned into hers with a shiver of pleasure.

Oh yeah, playtime.

Glancing down over his shoulder, she spied him struggling to write on a piece of paper.

Curiosity piqued at his divided attention, she let go of him, sitting back on her haunches and demanded, “What _are_ you doing?”

“Nothin’,” Spike retorted, jerking his shoulders up and leaning over the letter in his lap.

“Are you writing me a love letter? Give it!”

“No!”

The offended denial in his voice convinced her – he _so_ was writing her poetry. She tickled him and feinted to the right, going left and slipping the letter out of his hands. Ignoring his shout, she scanned it quickly, hoping to finish reading before he could take it back. He made a desperate lunge, hoping to retrieve the letter, only to stop dead at her angry glare.

“Spike,” she snarled in a menacing tone, “Who the _hell_ is this woman and why are you writing about how she can ‘slay you softly anytime’?”


End file.
